Silent Nights and Hangman
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: One-shot between Cho and Cedric. Cedric never died in the 3rd task. The story of how Cedric and Cho to the Yule Ball, and then the ball. Please Read and Review. My first Harry Potter fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It is all J.K. Rowlings. **

**Silent Nights, and Hangman **

It all started when…. its funny to hear myself say those words. Isn't that how most badly written stories begin. But I suppose that's that perfect beginning for mine and Cho's story. So, it all stated when the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. I was a 7th year and it was my time to shine. To prove to the school and myself I was more that just the Hufflepuff pretty boy.

I was soon chosen has the Hogwarts champion and then Harry Potters name got called. How he made it past the age line I'll never know. Sooner than I would of liked it was time for the 1st task. Dragons. I drew out the Chinese Fireball **(A.N.: sorry if that's not the real dragon he had, I can't remember.) **I walked out to hear many many people calling my name, and cheering for me. I soon realized that getting past the dragon was going to be a lot harder than it looked. Luckily, I managed to get the golden egg with just minor burns. I soon realize that my biggest challenge yet lied ahead.

The Yule Ball

I drove myself insane trying to find the perfect girl to take. I know that many of the girls would have loved to go with me, but I didn't want to just take anyone. I looked and looked each day as I passed many girls in the hallway. Then I found her. Cho Change, a seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She was beautiful with dark black hair that complimented her light skin. I soon made it my unofficial Triwizard mission to ask Cho Chang to the Ball.

This proved to be more difficult than it seemed. I wanted to get to know a little bit more about her so I'd start to talk to her when I saw her. It started with just a little 'hello' in the hallway, and then it soon turned into full blown conversations in the library. Whispered of course. As we talked I found myself more and more intrigued by her each time I talked to her. I decided that now would be the best time to ask her to the ball.

And try I might. And fail I might. Five Times to be exact. Five times trying to ask, five times failing. I was beginning to think that something was wrong with me. The first time we were sitting in the library like we normal did in the evenings. I had just gotten to the 'Would you like-' when Marietta her friend runs in with some girl problem that she just needed her help with.

The second, third, fourth and fifth times all went the same. I'd go to ask her and then someone would run in with a problem that needed Cho's help immediately. I think her friends might not of wanted me to ask her. But the sixth time I was determined. I was going to ask her tonight or die trying. And I decided to do it in the form of a little game we had come to play while studying in the library.

Hangman.

I know not exactly the best way to do it, but I drew up the lines and the pole and slid the paper around so she could see it. She had a custom of asking for 'r, s, t, l, n, and e' first. As soon as she was done with that the paper looked a bit like this"

l l e t t te l l t e?

She then proceded to guess the remaining vows, for never in the 20 days we had been playing this had I ever stumped her.

oul ou lie to o to te all it e?

She was beginning to figure out some of the words but it was taking much to long for my liken. She usually solved this so fast and now she decided to be slow. Even after figuring out:

oul ou like to o to the ball it me?

I finally got so feed up that I shouted out 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?' I quickly realize that I was in the library and that everyone was staring at me and ducked my head to hide my blush.

"What did you just say?"

" 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?' That's what the hangman say's. I want to go to the ball with you. So will you?" I asked still slightly embaressed from the whole yelling thing.

"Oh Cedric, that's what I thought you were trying to say, but I couldn't believe that you would ask me that." She replied.

"Well" damn, here comes the blush again " I've kinda been trying to ask you for the past few weeks but your friends always seem to have some kinda of problem right when I get ready to ask you." I mumbled.

"Well they do tend to have a lot of problems. And, yes Cedric I will go with you." I lifted my head to give her a quick smile. " Cedric? Why Hangman?"

Cedric and Cho

The night of the ball came quickly and with quiet a commotion. I got ready in my dorm with my roommates Braden, Greyson, and Tucker. I walked down to the Great Hall with them and said I quick goodbye before I went to find Cho. She was hard to miss, standing there with her friends in that sliver dress.

"Hello Cho." I tapped her on the shoulder.

" Oh, hello Cedric." She greeted me once she turned around.

" You look wonderful tonight." I complimented leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, you look wonderful as well." She replied blushing slightly.

" Mr. Diggory, Ms. Chang, please line up with the other champions, the ball is about to begin." Professor McGonagall said. I offered her my arm which she placed her own on, and walked her to the line. We were the 3rd ones to enter. Right behind Victor Krum and Hermione Granger, and in front of Harry and his date Pavarti Patil. **(Again, sorry I don't remember the exact order they went in.) **We soon heard the music playing and were ushered into the room. I took one of Cho's hands in mine and placed the other one here waist.

The night passed much to quickly for my liking, and soon it was midnight. I had been mesmerized by Cho the whole night. She was so graceful when she danced, and looked so delicate when she laughed. I walked her back to the Ravenclaw Commonroom. I had just said good night and was beginning to walk back to my dormitory when I heard Cho call my name.

"Cedric!"

I turned at the sound to find Cho running towards me. She flung her arms around my neck as soon as she was within arms reach and I quickly put mine on her waist to insure that she didn't fall. Before I had the chance to speak Cho pulled my head down to her level and kissed me full on the lips. Its was one of the most incredible feelings of my life. He lips so soft and smooth, well kept. Against mine, slightly rougher and not so well kept. So the need for air became evident and I broke the kiss apart. I rest my forehead against hers as I spoke:

"I've wanted to do that all night, but I was uncertain as to how you would reacte."

"I would of loved it and asked you to do it again." She replied.

"Well is that so." I teased.

"Yes… Cedric, do it again please."

"Happy to oblige." I moved my mouth to touch hers once more and decided that this must be heaven.

Cedric and Cho

"Okay kids time for bed." I heard my wife call from the bedroom door.

" But momma, daddy wasn't finished yet." Our oldest daughter Emma-Lee complained.

" I think that's enough for tonight. He can finish it tomorrow." Cho stated from the door way.

"Yep, come on you guys. You heard momma, its time for bed." I quickly moved off of the bed and layed Emma-Lee down.

"Night Daddy." Emma-Lee said, buried somewhere beneath the covers.

"Night darling." I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. I pick up my 2 year old son, Xavier, who looked like he was about ready to fall asleep and followed Cho into his room. Tucking Xavier into bed, I grabbed Cho's hand and pulled her into the living room where I pulled her into my lap.We sat there in silence just being comforted by each others presence. We've had a lot of nights like these. Just sitting there holding each other. Comforting each other. No words were needed. We knew what the other wanted and that was to be loved, to be held. And, that was something I was more than willing to do.

"Cedric?"

"Yes love?" I replied.

"Do you want to play Hangman?" Cho asked.

" Okay." Through out the years it had become a favourite game of ours. She leaned down and picked up a piece of paper off of the floor. I glanced at it and found that it was already filled in. I looked back up, slightly confused.

"Er, sweetheart. This is already filled in." I told her.

"I know, just read it." So I looked down at the page and then looked back up at her. She smiled and I couldn't believe it.

"I love you." Was all I said before I pressed my lips to hers.

'_Were going to have a baby.'_


End file.
